Rotten
by AmberKendsLacy
Summary: Just a little limerick, made up on spare time. Whatever your thoughts, be nice when you read inside. If the ideals don't suit you, leave with your inner pride. This is a poem about the things a certain princess likes to hide, rated for language used more than just twice.


It started out simple, a fairy tale whim; the Princess was captured and saved by the wimp.

The story spread wide, and yet the tale kept on growing,

As this so called fairy tale never stopped going,

No one ever paused, in their mushroom day lives,

Never stopped to think over their reality, and what it actually hides.

Kidnapped? That many times? And not once did security of her palace ever upgrade.

As it seems that the Princess wasn't that concerned on keeping herself safe.

She never fought the enemy off alone, never tried to escape,

And once the journey was over, what was the Plumber's prize?

Cake.

Not a medal, no award, definitely no positions of power,

Just a sugary treat made mainly from eggs and flour,

How cute, others laugh as they watch the celebration,

Not once noticing the total rip off of royal negotiation,

He'd squashed various Goombas and had to learn power up tricks

Do you have any idea how many coins it costs for those shoes to be fixed?

Or fingers that are broken when fist meets brick?

But the pain is apparently worth it as she smiles to him in thanks,

(That smile never reaching the canvas blank eyes of that skank,)

And all the while as everyone celebrates,

They never realize something's missing from the royal estate,

The king,

Where is he when his daughter is taken?

You'd think such an act would send him into a whirlwind of child saving determination,

But not once is the apparent 'leader' of the mushroom world ever seen,

And yet not one question has ever been raised on where he has been,

The reason for that is, he hasn't been seen,

Since he took a royal trip with his fruity daughter to Warp World Three,

They went there alone and what happened next I won't say,

Though, it should be noted that the Princess ascended to power the very next day.

Where would you find him? I'll give you a clue,

Check out the blocked and unused pip from world 1-2,

If you find anything there,

Not that I'm saying you would,

But you might see that the piranha's feast of the left over's was apparently very good.

So she rose into power, and her first royal act?

Her head being shoved into a burlap sack,

See, while others were blinded by her girly charm,

The Koopa King saw her father's disappearance as a sign of alarm.

Their first intention was to interview her, to ask where the king had gone

But all attempts at questions were met with only acts of violence and threats of bodily harm,

The look in her eyes when she finally admitted what she had done,

They were the eyes of a crazy bitch half way to about golden brown done,

Her mind was in the twister, not the board game the weather,

As she was definitely that crazy, she could probably upend a truck from its fender.

The people were of course never told, which was understandable enough,

How do you tell an entire nation their leader is really coo-coo for coco puffs?

It seemed the only thing that would keep the people alive,

Was if they continued playing her sick game that she so thrived,

Hurting so many, even if they never knew,

What was really behind that peach ruse.

The economy was failing; at least it was in the beginning,

That was until another country was 'suddenly' found by Mario's need to save continuing on imprinting,

However this damsel was not the same fruit named person,

Her name was Daisy, and her story caught quite a bit of attention,

Despite it being a tad too close to another similar extension,

It is unknown how close those two women could actually be,

Especially since their faces seemed a little too close to similarities,

It has never been said, and evidence has been burned,

But it should be noted that a yellow dress and brown wig are owned by the blonde bird,

Was Daisy a fake? Or was she at one time real?

Maybe the princess got rid of her as she saw some thunder to steal,

And while that might also be seen as a threat to the Koopa King's world,

Nothing was done, since no one would ever believe that story, no matter how plastered,

Her act was that good, she was that convincing,

That the real hero, a father, was seen as an evil lizard miser,

Instead the plumber, who never seemed to be paid for his bit,

Was seen as a hero, despite the of him truth that was also hid,

Yes the Italian hero was also a problem,

One usually would be when jumping on innocent creatures and crushing them like a hoodlum,

He just continued on his quest,

Apparently saving lives,

Crushing all those bricks-

(Hey, weren't they meant to be alive?)

Yes these two sick heroes very much deserved each other,

Both practically murders when proof is uncovered,

One an experienced royal killer,

The other a professional Goomba crusher,

So now you know, the only thing left is you to believe,

Which is understandably tough, but still it's something the people need,

And if you need more proof, which is easy to find,

Look at their smiles, and then at their eyes,

And then you have to wonder, was it more than just a cake, that was a lie

* * *

**Okay, please review, constructive criticism very much welcome.  
**


End file.
